MHA Reacts w Rainy and Ari!
by rainy season hero
Summary: We hope you enjoy this collaborative project between rainy season hero (Rainy) and squooshbean (Ari). Each update has some characters from My Hero Academia reacting to various scenarios and prompts. Everything from Pride Month to Truth or Dare to so much more results in all sorts of interesting conversations between our favorite UA High students. Take care, Rainy and Ari


**A/N: We have censored cursing, but there is implied cursing to stay in character. Thre are also some LGBTQ+ themes. Don't like that? Don't read that!**

**Mha Reacts w/ Rainy and Ari: Pride Month!**

**It is pride month my dudes**

Deku: So apparently there's this thing called pride…month?

Rainy: Yep! It's a big deal in the US for a lot of people! Especially for us!

Ari: *taps smol rainbow pin on shirt* Pride month is the month of June and it represents the LGBTQ+ community. The LGBTQ+ community's representation is so important because of how the community has been undermined and discriminated against in the past.

Rainy: Oh no. you know they're getting serious when they use their Iida voice.

Ari: *saltiness intensifies*

Iida:...Excuse me, what?

Kaminari: So like...gae?  
Rainy: Yes, gae.  
Mineta: Wait...so like girls on girls? *perviness intensifies*

Kirishima: *Slaps Mineta with respecting women juice*

Mina: I mean…for once Mineta's not wrong.

Kirishima: Boi do I need to get some more respect women juice because I swear I will Iida all the way to Walmart and get some.

Iida: *sighs* I've become a verb now I suppose.

Tokoyami: *peeks around corner* Did someone say juice? *sees what's happening* nope nope nope nope nope im out nevermind *tries to creep back into the shadows*

Tsuyu: *Tackles with gay* This is your life now. *splaps rainbows on face*

Tokoyami: *reaches out arm* TODOROKI AVENGE MEEE

Todoroki: ...no.

Kaminari: *saddened* You shall be missed.

Deku: Should I be as confused as I am?

Rainy: yep.

Uraraka: *ahEM* *glaring at the entire mess of students* Would you two mind telling us a bit more about what the LGBTQ+ community means to you?

Rainy: Sure! I've been surrounded with LGBTQ+ people my whole life because my two moms are gay, and most of their friends are LGBTQ+ as well. Plus, almost all my friends are LGBTQ+. I thought I was pansexual for a bit, but I recently came out as gay. I'm lucky to be in an environment where all the people around me support me.

Deku: So like a lesbian?

Rainy: Yes, although I prefer if you refer to me as "gay" instead.

Ari: I've been influenced by the LGBTQ+ community ever since I got to know this bean~ *attempts to pat Rainy's head but she dodges, her being a headpat ninja* I've recently come out as both genderfluid and pansexual, and I'm glad I have people in my life that accept me. Coming out to my parents was pretty awkward though. My mom asked me what a gay was.

Kaminari: I-

Uraraka: So you mean "gay" as in being attracted to the same gender?

Rainy: That's right! *winks at Froppy*

Ari: *facepalms* God, Rainy, you already HAVE a girlfriend.

Rainy: ...But...Froppy.

Froppy: ….ribbit….

Ari: I mean, my boyfriend would do anything to get with Deku so I guess I see where you're coming from.

Rainy: I'd settle for you too, cutie. *licks lips while longingly gazing at Momo*

Momo: *blushes*

Jirou: *is offended* you have a girlfriend!

Momo: and I love you but-

Ari: *sighs again* Rainy, you're hopeless.

Rainy: Hopelessly gay.

Mina: Like Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic!

Kaminari: *drops non-existent plate* They're gay? I thought they were just very close longtime roommates!

Deku: *sighs*

Mineta: But none of us are gay, right?  
Multiple people: * s*

Kirishima: um *looks at bakugo*

Everyone: *looks at bakugo*

Bakugo: *internally humming B*tch Lasagna* *pauses and realizes he's being watched* What the f*ck are you bastards looking at?

Kaminari: Do you have the gae…?

Bakugo: …

Kaminari: …

Bakugo: …

Kaminari: ...  
Bakugo: …...nO!

Kirishima: *smiles*

Bakugo: …...yES!

Rainy: are there any more people who would like to come out? *waits patiently*

*silence*

Kaminari: IM BI FOR SERO AND I REJECTED SHINSOU FOR HIM AND IM A F*CKING D*CK FOR DOING SO

Sero: IM PANSEXUAL AND SPIDERMAN KISS KAMINARI

Tsuyu: TOKOYAMI'S CUTE BUT URARAKA BE LOOKING FINE

Shinsou: *peeks around the same corner Tokoyami did but with that face that your cat has before they knock a glass off a counter top*

I'm sorry, we're having some technical difficulties.

Please stand by.


End file.
